Run Away
by fang321
Summary: this is the story of when Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke run away and go to camp half blood. thier story is told in the prospect fo the three runaways.they also meet grover along the way. read on : could be rated K but there was some voilence sooo yeah.
1. annabeth

I screamed and slammed my knife into the Hydra's stomached

I screamed and slammed my knife into the Hydra's stomached. I reared back and shot an arch of acid my way. I rolled to the side and cried out when I felt something piece my back. My knife was gone stuck in the Hydra and there was no way of getting it.

_How were the Hydras defeated before_ I asked my self and a light bulb blinked on above my head. _Fire _Hercules used fire. I whipped out my match and lit a chunk of wood on fire. A little match wasn't going to do anything to a hydra.

I quickly hid behind a bolder as my torch grew larger. I swirled around and threw the stick. The burnt end pierced through the monster and I cried out and spat 6 tongs of acid out before in disincarnated into monster mix.

I pulled on all the sticks and leaves from my hair and twisted around to examine my back. There was a shallow cut that was about 3 centimeters long but I swiftly walked to the stream and washed it off before I trudged back into the house.

I gathered my backpack and jacket from behind a large oak to my dismay the acid had eaten a hole in my jacket. I left it there and retrieved my knife quickly rinsing all traces of the monster dust off.

My face was bloody and bruised but I could simply tell my "parents" that I got in a fight. No need to tell them I got in a fight with a monster.

I whipped my hands on the back of my grass stained jeans; taped a band aid on my wound after applying a tiny lair of anesticy goop to it.

I tossed my backpack into the smashed up broom closet along with the twins folders. I had good grades but I got into a lot of fights. There was no, "hey honey, how was school?" no "are you ok?" nobody rushing over to kiss my bruises. But that was fine. I already knew. I had made plans to run away and last night I had decided to go to New York. Or _run away_ to New York. I was unwanted. A stopper from my father, stepmother, and stepbrothers happy lives. I was unloved.

My dad had a conference today so he would have been gone, and the twins always went to the park on Fridays. I would pack then and I would leave. Run as fast as I could go. Ot that there would be anyone running after me.

**Annabeth's life…**


	2. thalia

I had only one friend in the whole, whole, whole wide world and his name is Luke

I had only one friend in the whole, whole, whole wide world and his name is Luke. Other than the fact the we are alike in ways that we attract monsters, we were totally different things. He was cool and funny, where as I was down low and gave everyone a scowl.

The only thing about my life that was perfect was Luke. Everything else was trashed. My mother was a heavy drinker and I avoided her as much as possible. When ever she woke up from her heavy slumber she would blame her hangover all on me. There were a lot of fights that I got into the normal kind with bullies or the kind with monster.

My mother was a mortal with the clear sight and she didn't even know it. Once she pointed to a man across from her on the bus and claimed that the man had only one eye. That got her kicked out of the bus because everyone thought she was insane. Only I knew the truth.

Sometimes when I got home from school there was no food in the fridge so I sneak over to Luke's place and ask him for some. There was never any in his home either so he would go steal something while I slept in his bed pretending to be him if his Mother checked. Luke usually returned with 4 water bottles, some fruit, chips and some cake. There was always cake.

When I returned back home my mother would always be gone drinking with friends, but I couldn't be too careless. Once the bar had been shut down for the day and when I got home my mother was waiting at the door for me and she was in a horrible mood. She hit me and slammed my head into the door leaving me broken and torn on the floor. I needed to be stitched back together so I decided to run away. But of course I would always have to ask Luke. Always. He would probably come with me anyways because he wasn't enjoying his home any more that I enjoyed mine. And I began to pack.

**Thalia the runaway**


	3. Luke

The window popped out of its compartment and I slipped into the store carefully making sure not to make any noises

The window popped out of its compartment and I slipped into the store carefully making sure not to make any noises. I slid the window back in place and stuffed my tools into belt. The store was hushed and dark. I silently padded over to the fruits and grabbed a few peaches and apples placing them in the black backpack I carried. I headed over to the bakery and aimlessly threw in a couple bags of chips and water bottles. There was always a little left over cake sitting in the counter so I would take 2 slices careful to make it seem like nothing was missing. I put this into a little white cake take-out box and put it right side up in my backpack.

I pushed the window away and screwed it back on, relived to be leaving the dark store. The road home was silent and was brightened by moonlight and the street lamps the hang over head.

I started to jog home, Thalia would be wondering where I was. I passed the park that my mother used to bring me to. She used to care. About me that is. The dark red slide had now turned a pale pink and the see-saw was now removed due to breaking and was now replaced in a different spot. I hadn't realized it, but there was a new addition to the park- a tiny rock climbing board that was as tall as I was. I paused to examine it and I traced the board's woody edge with my finger. The wood was dampened and the morning dew was starting to build up. I hadn't realized that I was gone so long. So I ran home as fast as I could.

Thalia was waiting for me on my bed. I saw her head looming in the gloom down at me and I waved. Her black-haired head disappeared from view and reappeared at the door.

"What'chah get for us?" she asked. "I'm starved."

And that was the way most of our nights went. Usually we would talk so much that we got little or no sleep at all.

And then, one day she didn't come. I waited for her for over an hour and I took my weapons-a chiseled bronze knife and a dagger and headed over to her house just in case she was attacked by a monster.

When I picked the lock to her house and was shocked to find it opened. She never left her door opened, something was defiantly wrong. I heard her mother's thunderous snore and was shocked. Wasn't she supposed to be as the bar? The living room smelled deeply of alcohol and something else. Blood.

When I took a step in the first thing I saw was blood smeared on the wall. A scream choked in my throat and I saw a figure lying motionless in the dark room. The pastel wallpaper was smeared with more blood and the room was barren other then a small TV and a red couch.

I rushed over to Thalia and shook he small frame hard. To my relief her eye lids fluttered open and she said, "Quit it Luke"

I pushed her over and examined her back for any damage and there it was. 3 large scraps still gushing blood. I laid her on the couch and grabbed a towel from the kitchen, wet it and returned. She was still there sitting strait up like she was pondering something and then she slowly turned to me. I pressed the towel to her back and she winced and a slow smile speared across her face. She had a decision made and her eyes were determined.

"Lets runaway" she whispered into my ear.

**Luke the Thief **


	4. goodbye

(A/N: this chapter might be a little short because I'm eating hot Chettos and I don't want to get my laptop dirty

**(A/N: this chapter might be a little short because I'm eating hot Chettos and I don't want to get my laptop dirty. This will be Annabeth's Pov**

**Annabeth POV**

**I had all my weapons and gear in my belt strap which would be a bronze knife, a cutting edge knife, and a normal kitchen knife. I had tied a black jacket on my waist and 2 changes of clothing stuffed in the second compartment of the old college backpack. I brought my dad's map of the world and a bunch of canned food. I had a lighter and some matches in my pocket. **

**I couldn't help but bring my architectural paper and 2 of my favorite designs with me so I folded the paper into a tight square and put a rubber band around the tick files. I then stuff this in my other pocket along with 3 pencils in the backpack with the food and 2 erasers. I brought my green hand help pencil sharpener, the one with a case. I brought my canteen of nectar and couldn't help wondering where this had come from. I only knew that I couldn't drink it all unless I was seriously hurt.**

**Before I left I secured all of the straps and grabbed a few water bottles and claimed the remaining space.**

**I had taken hot bath before I 'went to sleep' and washed my hair 2 times. I put my toothbrush in the last compartment wrapped in my towel.**

**I paused at the door and listened to the snores of the people that didn't love me.**

"**goodbye" I whispered and I shut the door.**

**At around the same time Thalia and Luke packed the same thing only with more food and less paper. They both washed up well. Before turning on their mothers and whispering the same words.**

"_**goodbye"**_


	5. Apple

Thalia's Pov

Thalia's Pov

I flipped the map around and tried to find a tie to where we were right now. I passed the compass to Luke and he flipped it around expertly. His face shone white as it shone under the dull lights of the streetlamp. It was the same day that we left about 4 hours later. It was morning but still it was dark probably 3 or so. The duo couldn't tell what time it was due to the fact that when you pack the first things your hands tough you don't have time to think about time and also none of them even had a watch in their homes.

There were a million misquotes that darted around our legs grateful for the fact that I had worn jeans and a jacket. I don't why but i had a strong urge to go to New York and the strange part about that was that Luke had the same feeling. I peeked up at him and he was watching me with tired eyes. I handed the map to him and he switched it around for a second before getting the location.

"32 miles west and 43 mils south," he moaned and I couldn't but help but agree with a moan as tired as his.

"sleep," I whispered dreamily.

"Sleep," he answered just as timid as me.

I shrugged and stepped into the trees away from the empty street. We had run down the path were no one ever went. Just a road that curved and turned too much for people's liking.

I was already missing my bed back home but I was definitely not missing home. Just because we lived together didn't mean we were a family.

I sat down on a log after 15 minutes of walking through the forest and we found that the trees were really nice and strong and they could have held up a human-or what ever I was-on one branch. Despite my protest Luke climbed with our packs.

I hated the dark, I hated the sky, and I hated heights. I never knew why. I just did. I decided to sleep in the tree anyways I was more afraid of sleeping down there in the dark in absolute silence with out Luke than I was afraid of heights.

I settled on the lowest branch I could find and was shocked to find that Luke had chosen the same tree a branch of two above mine. I could see his arm dangling down and I could have held it if I reached up.

" Night." He whispered.

"Night," I whispered back, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up the moment light touched the sky. And stretched, yawning and I turned over. That is I turned over into the sky. I had totally forgotten sleeping in a tree and the whole part of last night until I found my self crying out in shock and falling 3 feet through the air. I didn't hurt me as much as it scared me. my wrist just hurt a little and there were like a million twigs and leaves that were tangled in my midnight black hair.

I was surprised to find Luke poking a fire with a stick and chuckling as my irrational fall. I rolled my eyes at him and looked down at my wrist. Looked a little red but I found I could move it with out it hurting, so I let it pass. Luke had changed from last night he now wore black and dark blue basketball shorts **(just like mine!)**, an old rock band t-shirt that had big red letters on it, but he had picked at the lettering so much that it had all fallen away only leaving a washed out light red imprinting on the black.

He tossed me an apple with tiny black imprints on the back. I shrugged and bit into it letting the juice drip to my chin. My eyes rolled to look at the clouds.

Maybe I wouldn't ever go home now. This was nice. I could stay with Luke forever and run around wildly. I could make the plans and he could steal everything that we needed…

**(A/N I know that this chapter sucks and im sorry about that I have to go mop the floor now I wont be writing tomorrow because im going on a 1 day vacation to a water park!)**


	6. dream

(A/N: this is at the same time when Thalia and Luke were sleeping in a tree

**(A/N: this is at the same time when Thalia and Luke were sleeping in a tree. This isn't the same forest because Annabeth is in Virginia)**

Annabeth POV

I was hurting. My heart was hurting. I just never mentioned it.

I stared at my shoes as I padded as silently as I could, that is not very silent, snapping twigs and cracking leaf litter, through the forest. I let my mind wander as I thought of the camp I had once dreamed of. There were many things I learned from my dreams. I let myself think of what it would be like if I lived in the cabin I had seen. A plain silvery building, the windows were covered by long white curtains, and there was a carved stone owl above the doorway. The lush strawberry fields near the beach.

I dropped my pack in the grass and spread a picnic blanket around the floor. I sat on top of it and continued to lie all the way down to have my back against the blanket. I used the backpack as a pillow and my jacket as a pillowcase separating my head from the rough material.

My eyes stared up absently as the stars as they seemed to gaze right back. And my eyes dropped and I slipped into unconsciousness.

My dream was the same. I saw myself running away from home, my hair streaming behind me, my backpack bouncing around as I ran as hard and fast as I could. I didn't allow myself to cry my eyes, gleaming silver in the moonlight, shone with decision and determination. I was wearing the same green shirt and blue jeans as I was now.

This was the part when my dreams usually started to change. My dream began to tilt upward and I saw hazy black clouds that were barley visible against the night sky. And then, I saw _her_. The women's eyes were gray like mine and they blew around here eyes like storm clouds. She wore a white dress the covered her legs to her ankles and her hair tumbled down her back like golden wheat as it blew back in the wind.

"_Don't be afraid, child," _she whispered to me.

I backed away slowly and she raised one hand toward me as to stroke my face.

"_Go to Camp Half-Blood, find your destiny and your rightful place, I will be waiting._

I shot up with shock, and looked around my surroundings. I groaned the dream world was so slow because I woke to daylight. I checked my watch it was 8:28 and 23 seconds. I sighed made at my self for sleeping that long. I repacked as fast as I could and trudged forward. My dad probably thought I left for school early. That was the plan. I had left a note in the refrigerator for him telling him that I left early due to the fact that I wanted to go early to read at the library. And after 'school' I wouldn't go home and he probably wouldn't notice my absence, he would have be to busy with taking care of his normal happy family.

I hopped over a log and took a fruity bar from my dad's college backpack. I unwrapped the sliver coating and took a thoughtful bit.

What had the gray eyed women meant about Camp Half-Blood? Was that the name of the camp I had been recently dreaming of?

I hadn't realized that I was still chewing the same glob of fruity bar until a shrill caw of a bird woke me from my day dream. I swallowed and took another bite.

I need a plan, besides there was always a plan, you just had to think it up.

I leaned on a tree as I pondered, absently picking the bark off and rubbing the strangely comforting roughness…


	7. cetipede

LUKES Pov

LUKES Pov

Thalia and I strolled through the forest. We were now about 10 miles away from our home. I was some what surprised to find out. Thalia had asked a pudgy officer how far it was to get from here being the edge of New York to back to our house. And so he said about 10 miles.

"That officer just wanted us to get away from him so he could just eat his donut in peace." Thalia muttered under her breath.

I shrugged. It was afternoon and we were still cooling it in the shadows of the great trees that stood there.

Suddenly Thalia's hand whipped backwards and slammed into my chest.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

She put one finger up to her lips to signal me to shut up. I put my hand to my dagger and gripped its hold. Then I heard snapping of branches of either a bunch of people were walking through or, say, like… a gigantic centipede?!

My jaw dropped and I stalled for a moment. Thalia once again saved me by pushing me out of the way. I must have looked like a falling log cause that was what I felt like. I grabbed a tree for support and I saw Thalia trying, desperately, to cut the monster's legs off.

I lunged at it and in a quick twist of my wrist leg#1 was snapped off. A legless monster would have been nice only if it didn't regenerate in, like… 5 seconds! Joy.

The monster kicked Thalia away like a human flicking away a roly-poly at full force, and the Thalia soccer ball smashed against a tall tree. Even tall and thick the tree bucked and that's when Thalia caught gravity.

She was 11 feet off the ground and she was unconscious. I was being held back by the centipede so I couldn't catch her.

Good news: centipede was stalled for a second and it spat some kind of goo at her and it stuck her to the tree.

Bad news: I was fighting a gigantic centipede one on one and if we died we would get eaten. How fun.

It reared back and turned to me. and the last thing I thought I was going to see was a bunch of sharp teeth in the centipedes gigantic mouth.

And then I fell back. My vision began to get blurry. There was a sharp tweet of some kind of flute and then the centipede walked of into the forest, materializing in the gloom. The last thing I saw was the furry pelt of an animal and then I blacked out.

**Yes! That was grover! And you all have to admit that I rocked! Do it or do I not? :)**

**Review please!**

** \ /**


End file.
